The Best Christmas Ever
by cottongreentea
Summary: A sequel to "Inner Beauty of Destruction."


**A/N:** **Hey guys! This is a sequel to **_**"Inner Beauty of Destruction."**_** I hope you like this one-shot! Because the holidays were coming, I had this in mind for weeks. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all!**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, but wish I did. If I did, the show wouldn't be so screwed up.

**The Best Christmas Ever**

The intensity in the room was nerve wrecking and the people present in this one room were all on edge as they stood around the room of the office. They all gathered at this mansion for it was their turn to hold the holiday party for friends and family at this time of year.

All had arrived early a few days ago and placed their belongings in their respective guest rooms. But today, they were all called upon by one person they ever least to expect from in this current tense situation.

Dressed in a suit and in a large chair swinging his little legs, he faced another figure identical to him who was dressed in a comfortable way and nothing formal. Beside this other figure was a dangerously beautiful woman in a season themed dress. Everyone else in the room was dressed to the season.

The one in the suit cleared his throat, straightened up and gave a very serious expression and tone.

"Father."

The older figure delivered the same expression and inside, he was quite amused and tried to hold in his smirk. He knew when his son was serious or wanted something when he addressed him formally with "father" instead of "daddy."

"Alex."

"As you can see, I've gathered all our friends and family here to discuss a very important matter that must be dealt with."

"I see. Well then, let's get down to it."

"Of course."

The people in the room couldn't believe what they were seeing. Most thought it was extremely cute and tried to hold in their smile as they were all acting serious as if they were in a play. What made them chuckle inside is that Alex addressed his daddy formally with "father." They held onto their special little ones who were hugging their legs. Each child was nine months to a year younger than Alex.

"As you can see father, it is one week before Christmas and the snow has begun to fall."

Athrun turned his head to the window and noticed the blanketed yard also glittered with decorations that his family and maids did. He turned back to his son and nodded. "Yes, go on."

"I've come to you during this time to discuss about how I need to go out and get gifts for everybody and donate my toys and clothes."

Athrun and Cagalli tried really hard to hold in their smirk. Their son was just utterly adorable with his serious tone and expression accompanied with his pudgy little cheeks. They just want to hold and snuggle him.

"Alright. What is it do you request?"

"Well, seeing that I am the only one who knows you the best, second to Mother of course, you will need some persuading. So… I've asked everyone in this room about you and I've also read what I could read in Uncle Dearka's book and after heavy study of all these information, I came to the answer of your one and only true weakness."

Athrun extremely amused, urged him to go on.

"You're one true weakness is…. MOMMY!" Alex pointed at Cagalli accusingly.

The people in the room all gasped as they acted shocked and smiled with one another.

"BUT!"

There was a 'but'? Grabbing everyone's attention again as they heard this 'but' they all leaned in, especially Athrun and Cagalli. I mean like, who else is his greatest weakness?

"You're other weaknesses are of course, the one and only me, but there is another and an even better one!" Alex snapped his fingers and Kira's son, a.k.a. his cousin and best friend, Akira came in holding a tiny hand in his of the mystery person who was under a blanket.

Alex hopped off the chair and held one corner of the blanket. "I present to you… BABY YUUKI!"

Athrun's elbow slipped off the table at the sudden action of his son. Cagalli giggled at Athrun's reaction and helped him back to the table. Everyone else in the room was shocked.

"Why you may ask? It's simple! Yuuki looks just like mommy. Just like me who looks just like you."

Athrun was utterly speechless. His weakness is indeed Cagalli but his even stronger weakness was indeed his one and a half year old daughter. She looked exactly like Cagalli. A mirror image of her. He couldn't believe that his five-year old son figured that much out and being so smart with his tactics. It makes him wonder what his friends, maids and butlers are teaching him.

Gathering himself back up together, he straightened up and looked seriously into Alex's eyes.

"What is your request? I will grant it after all this hard work you went through."

Alex walked up to the table and as he did, he disappeared from sight. He then tippy-toed on his little toes and he reappeared and faced him with his seriousness as he placed his hands flat on the wooden table and leaned in slowly holding himself up with his legs swinging off the table.

"An increase in allowance and the cookie jar no higher than I can reach."

Holding in his strong serious pose, Athrun made a thinking face and then clasped his hands together as he then leaned in.

"I'll agree to a five dollar increase from two dollars, but only for this season. After the winter season is over, you will revert back to two dollars a week. A boy your age does not need to carry around a whole bank. And of course mommy and daddy will pay for the extra differences if you do not have enough for the gifts. The cookie jar will be no higher than you can reach but you will be limited to five cookies a day. I don't want you to have too many sweets and cavities. Do we have a deal?"

Alex knew his father was an excellent strategist and he completely respects his father always. No matter what he could think of or out smart him, his father will always find a way to bring him down. But he did inherit some of his father's excellent skills in other things so it was all good. As he gets older, he'll one day beat his father. _**One day.**_

"… deal." Alex stuck out his little hand and Athrun accepted it as they sealed the deal they just made.

The people in the room all sighed. They couldn't believe the fifteen minutes of their life. It was very entertaining and absolutely adorable. Alex wanted an increase in his allowance just to buy them gifts and a ride to local donation centers. What a wonderful child they raised. They couldn't be happier for their friends' son.

"Great making business with you. You are an excellent businessman."

"Likewise."

Athrun leaned back against his chair while Cagalli massaged his shoulders and pecked him on the cheek. Alex suddenly walked around the table as his parent's eyes were following him. He stood in front of his father and just looked at him with a stoic expression.

Athrun raised an eyebrow and was about to ask what was wrong until Alex jumped on him as Athrun caught him in his arms.

"Oh daddy! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love you soooo much!!!!" Alex kissed his father on his cheek and sat on his lap. Athrun held on to him as Alex held onto Athrun's shirt for support.

Athrun couldn't believe how fast and easy it was for Alex to change his expression. First he's all serious and the next he's as happy as a jumping elf.

"Daddy, I want a Tori just like Uncle Kira, a new train set, a 'make it yourself' haro made from you, the new Racer 3000 game, the book set from my favorite author, …"

Alex was going on and on with his wish list and Athrun was taking note to every one of them. As the list went on, it became more of 'no's' for Athrun. I mean like, a gundam just like the one he used to pilot? And joining the military? Who's telling him all these things? Now he has to up his parental limitations on the television. To be even surer, he has to hide all of his photos and documents, not only his and his wife's, but his friends as well, piloting the gundams or anything to do with the military.

The next and ultimate thing on his wish list caught everyone in the room off guard, especially Athrun and Cagalli. All in the room almost fell back as their children looked at them puzzled and wondered what was wrong with his suggested item.

"Oh and Daddy, Mommy," Alex grabbed Cagalli's dress and pulled her closer to them, "the thing I want the most is…." He took a deep breath, "… can I have a baby brother?"

Their eyes widened and they choked on their breath. Alex looked at them puzzled and then shook it off and proceeded with his innocent look.

"Everyone says that my sister, my friends and I were made by our mommy and daddy's love. Can I have a baby brother? Please?! I saved a lot to go get one." Alex then put on his most innocent and pleading face that was just too adorable to resist. What made him even more adorable is that he believes that he can buy a sibling at a toy store. Now that is just too innocent.

Athrun was in shock and all red. Cagalli had a blush of pink on her cheeks. The rest of the adults were embarrassed. Their little ones were pulling on their clothes and asking what was wrong.

When they finally calmed down, Athrun looked straight into Alex's eyes and smiled at him.

"We'll see about your wish list. I can't guarantee you'll get all on your wish list, but I can guarantee that you'll have the best Christmas ever."

"Really?!" Athrun nodded. "Cool!!! YAY!!!!!" Alex hugged his father tightly and Athrun kissed his head. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too."

Cagalli watched her husband and son and couldn't help but smile at them. They were exactly alike. She still couldn't believe how lucky she is to have them both. She couldn't ask for anyone else. Every time she sees either of them, she always smiles and gets sooo happy.

Cagalli placed a hand on her tummy. Only she knew of something that no one knows for the past three weeks. Not even her best friend, Lacus, or her brother knew. Athrun is completely clueless and it's gonna stay that way until it was time. Although he has been giving her a suspicious look for the past couple days so she took extra steps to cover it. The hard part was trying to hide the glow she had. Athrun had already commented on how much she glowed in his eyes. And he knows a certain glow when he sees one, but for now, his suspicion was in the low.

"Daddy watch this!" Athrun watched his son's little hands grab his nose and lightly pulled it and then showed it to him. "I got your nose!"

Athrun was really amused and acted all shocked and it made Alex laugh. "Daddy, don't worry, its magic!" Alex put his hands back on Athrun's nose. "See! There's your nose again! Uncle Yzak taught me this!"

Alex looked at Yzak and Yzak gave him a proud smile and a thumbs up and Alex returned a cheery smile to him.

"And Uncle Dearka taught me this!" Alex got into position and posed a handsome smirk stare. He then looked at Dearka and Dearka wiped an invisible tear from his eyes and placed his hand on his chest as he was so proud of his student. Miriallia and everyone else just shook his head at him.

"Aunt Lacus taught me how to sing! 'Do re mi fa so la di!' Aunt Stellar and Uncle Shinn taught me how to swim and act cool. Uncle Kira taught me how to use a computer. It was sooo cool! Uncle Neo and Aunt Murrue are teaching me how to read bigger words in my story book. Oh! Uncle Andrew is showing me how to brew the perfect coffee and tea for mommy and daddy when they come home from work!"

Athrun and Cagalli had a weird smile look on on what Dearka taught their son. It was sooo Dearka to teach him that and sooo unlike Yzak to teach children fun magic. Maybe he matured ever since he had his son with Shiho. Whatever the case, Athrun and Cagalli smiled happily at them. Everyone else's teachings to their son were all expected. They laughed when Shinn taught their son how to be cool. Their friends were still the same even when they had their own children. Except for the minors which are Stellar, Shinn and the rest from the Minerva crew.

Everyone surprisingly had children of their own ever since they witnessed Cagalli and Athrun's son being born and their marriage. They all had children of their own right away and they were, for some miracle, all sons. They all got married too right after the Zala's marriage. They followed in their friend's foot steps just so they don't get lagged behind. Also, there was a bet going on on who gets married next and who had the next bundle of joy. Alex is the oldest of the bunch by nine months and so. The youngest of the bunch, asides from baby Yuuki, is Dearka and Miriallia's son.

"And my favorite of all teachings from my uncles and aunts!" Alex laid a punch on Athrun's chest. "Kisaka taught me that for self-defense!"

Athrun gave Kisaka a stare with slit eyes and Kisaka just shrugged at him.

"These are all great, Alex! Make sure you use your new teachings with reason. And don't learn **bad **things from your uncles and aunts." Athrun eyed them all, especially the men and they gave him a scared look. He looked back at his son, "Okay?"

"Yes sir!" Alex hugged Athrun again.

"I'm so proud of you, Alex. You never cease to amaze me. Maybe I'll give you a ride on the Justice one day."

"REALLY?!" Alex immediately said excitedly.

"If your mommy lets me."

Alex stood up as Athrun supported him standing on his lap. Alex reached to his mommy and Cagalli gathered him into her arms.

"Please, mommy! Please!" Cagalli looked lovingly at Alex and Alex was sure he got it.

"No way."

Alex made a sad face and it cringed into an almost crying face and he let out a loud scream. "WHY?!"

"The last thing I need is you learning how to pilot one."

"But you, daddy and everyone else knows how to! Why can't I?!"

"We have our reasons. And if you think about it, do any of your friends want to learn how to pilot a gundam?"

"No."

"Do you think their parents want them to learn how to pilot one?"

"No."

"Then?"

"But I want to! It's not fair."

"Nothing is fair. Besides, those are symbols of evil. Remember the boogeyman?"

"Oh yeah… NO! Don't talk about the boogeyman!"

Alex had an insane fear of the boogeyman ever since that Halloween night. He knew it was just a costume, but there was something about them that made him sick to his gut.

"Well, those machines are just like the boo-"

"Okay! I won't ride in a gundam. I never will! I hate them! They're like the boogeyman! They're evil!"

Everyone awed at Alex's reaction. It was sooo cute. But it was true, the gundams are the boogeymans.

"But, can daddy fly an airplane with me?"

"I think that sounds so much better."

"YAY!!!" Alex hugged his mommy tightly and kissed her cheek. "I love you mommy."

"I love you too."

Something then caught Alex's eye out the window. It was snowing.

"It's snowing!" Alex climbed out of his mommy's arms and began running to the door and calling on his friends to follow. "Let's go play outside!" The children followed Alex to his room to get changed and they all soon were upstairs.

The adults in the room all giggled at their children's reactions. It made them so happy to see how happy their children were. It all reminded them on how they probably acted on rare occasions when they were little. They all truly grew up but still had their child side within.

"Well, let's all go and check up on them. I bet they're all too excited to even put on their clothes properly," Lacus said.

They all agreed. Suddenly, they all heard a tiny little cry that began to get louder and louder. They looked at the source and saw her on the floor crying.

"Ohhhh my poor baby." Cagalli went over to Yuuki and picked her up and rocked her in her arms. "It's okay. Mommy's here." Yuuki's cries began to cease as she was in the comfort of her mommy's arms. She then began to giggle. "You're a cutie aren't you?"

Everyone just awed at them. Cagalli is an excellent mother. She still had her inner temper that she only uses if necessary. The woman in the room now all want a daughter.

Athrun got up and hugged his treasured girls. He lightly tapped Yuuki's nose and she giggled. She held onto Athrun's index finger and was waving around.

"She's so cute. Can you believe that Alex used to be like this when he was a baby?"

"I know. It's amazing on how fast they grow."

"Yes, and amazing on how fast they _**pick up things**_." Athrun looked at his friends.

They all held their hands up in surrender.

"I only taught him how to do magic."

"I only taught him my hot smirk."

"I only taught him how to be cool."

"I only taught him how to use the computer."

"I only taught him how to sing."

"I only taught him how to swim."

"I only taught him how to brew tea and coffee."

"I only taught him self-defense."

"We only taught him how to read."

"We taught him how to respect woman."

They all said in the same time.

"Who gave him the idea about gundams?" Athrun asked with an accusing tone.

Everyone looked at Kira who raised his hand out slowly.

"It was an accident. I was showing him the computer and he was playing his learning games and when I wasn't looking, he went into the file labeled gundam and he went through the entire known gundams file."

"Why do you even have that file in there? And aren't you supposed to have separate computers?"

"Ummm… yes."

Lacus hit Kira's arm. "Kira! Our children shouldn't learn about these things at their age. What were you thinking?!"

"I'm sorry. I'll be careful next time."

"You better be! I don't want my son or the children to learn these things that resulted in the war. You hear me?!" yelled Cagalli.

"Yes Maam."

"Now that that's settled." Athrun relaxed and smiled at everyone. "I'm so glad we're all here again as a family with the addition of our children. The holidays get cheerier every year."

Everyone agreed. It felt sooo good to see each other together again. Asides from seeing each other at work.

"I can't believe the businessman your son is," said Miriallia.

"I know. I'm shocked myself. It really makes me wonder what he's been up to while we're working. Sure he sees us work and all but-"

Then the sickest thing came to all of their heads.

Kira immediately spoke out. "Could it be the councils and other people in the world government who're teaching him secretly so they can use him to overrule you two?"

Cagalli gritted her teeth. "It's possible. I'll never let that happen. Kisaka!"

"I know. Don't worry about it. I'll keep a hawk's eye on him. The difference between him and you is that he can't run away from me."

Cagalli smiled at him. "Thank you."

"Hmmm… better amp up the security cameras and the parental on the television."

Cagalli shook her head the mention of security cameras. Cagalli suddenly felt someone snuggle into her arms. She looked down and saw that Yuuki had fallen asleep. She smiled at Yuuki and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm going to tuck her into her crib and have Mana watch her." Just as she said that, Yuuki woke back up and began to giggle. She was wide awake.

"I think baby Yuuki is learning the 'art of fake sleeping' like someone we know," said Kira.

Cagalli eyed her brother and then looked back at Yuuki. "Do you wanna go play outside with your brother?" Yuuki giggled loudly and it was music to everyone's ears. "Hehe… okay. Let's go get you ready."

"You know what still bothers me? The fact that Alex figured out my weakness just like that. And the fact that he could read some of the things in the book Dearka wrote and it puzzles me on how he found it."

"He is a child. And children are mysterious in their own ways. Also, like father like son," said Shiho.

"That's true."

"And we all can see your weakness Athrun. You're an open book!" said Dearka.

"And you guys aren't?"

"Touché. But that's only between all of us."

"We gotta be more stealth."

Everyone laughed. They all have to watch what they say or do now that their children are picking up things really fast.

"It's too bad though. Alex didn't have to use that tactic to get me to give him what he wants. I would've granted his request since it was for the holidays. Now he can't use that tactic again."

"Awww…see, he still has things to learn before he becomes the master of business and out-smart his father."

"**Never** happening. I'll find a loop hole in every word he says."

They all laughed at him.

"You know what got me thinking? Our children saw how Alex worked his magic. Now they're gonna do the same to us with their wish list."

"You're absolutely right Dearka. Speaking of wish list, are you gonna grant them all, Athrun?" asked Kira.

"As the list went on and on, they became more no's and no's. A child his age doesn't need all that."

"Oh come on, Athrun! It's Chirstmas and he's only a child! That's how children are!"

"I know. But I don't want him to be a spoiled one. I'll consider some of the gifts."

"What about his ultimate one?"

Athrun blushed and so did Cagalli.

"Uhh…Ummm…."

Suddenly they heard the kids running down the stairs. Just when they were gonna run out the door.

"HOL D IT!" Cagalli's voice boomed in their ears and all the children stopped on their tracks. "Back upstairs and we'll properly dress you." The children went back upstairs dressed in their scuba gear and T-shirts.

All the adults didn't see that their children were about to run out the door in that. Luckily Cagalli had sharp eyes. She always did. She really took advantage of her Coordinator abilities.

"We better get upstairs or their going to wreck havoc."

"You're right. Come on you guys!"

When they dressed their children properly and dressed themselves as well. They all finally went outside to enjoy the snow. They made snowmans, the men gave their kids piggy back rides on their shoulders and the gang had a battle between adults and children in snow ball fighting and fort making. Of course the adults lost, on purpose that is. They all took pictures as well to capture the fun and happy moments they were all having. They played until it was dark and at the end of the day, they all went inside to cuddle up by the fireplace with the fire crackling and the women made hot chocolates while the men served the drinks and made snacks for everyone.

It was the best snowy day ever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_**December 25- Christmas Day…**_

The party held at the Zala mansion in ORB was a success as usual just like with every party they have together as a family. The adults and children all laughed in joy and they enjoyed every second of the party.

The adults danced to the music as their children developed a dance of their own involving the chicken dance and added flare of their own style. They all danced around the large real Christmas tree.

The children cringed in disgust when they saw their parents kissing under the mistletoe. They also kissed with each other, other than their partners, for fun. It made everyone laugh and brought the party more alive. Their children happened to be under the mistletoe with them and they had received kisses from their parents and their aunts and uncles. After the torture they went through, they ran screaming into the back corner of another room and inside a fortress they made earlier out of chairs, blankets, hockey sticks and everything else that composed the structure with a sign that says 'NO MOMMMYS AND DADDYS ALLOWED.' The adults all laughed at their children's childness. They were all just adorable.

At dinner time, the children went on a rampage at the buffet table and filled their plates with sweets, junk food and desserts. But their parents stopped them and made them eat their proper dinners first and then their desserts.

Alex saw that his daddy had dipped his meatloaf in a sauce that he just invented himself and ate it with delight. Alex went to do the same and Athrun caught sight of him. Alex's eyes beamed with the taste of the combination and began to eat more. This made Athrun smile and feel really happy seeing his son learning from him. Alex then made something of his own and stuck it up to Athrun to try it. Athrun gave him a smile, but inside he was crying as he thought about how his stomach would feel later. He ate it off the fork and smiled at Alex telling him it was delicious. Alex beamed at him and ate his concoction. Athrun gruelingly swallowed the food and took a quick sip of his apple cider. The male adults laughed at him for what he had to go through. But then, their own sons held food up to their faces. They all then ate the food in torture as Athrun smirked back at them. To the adults, the food was horrible, but to the children it was delicious. Childrens and adults all have different sense of tastes and they all wondered what they made when they were kids.

When it came to French fries, the children went wild. They all just love French fries and everything that made French fries taste good. They watched their parents to see how they eat their French fries and saw that they all made their own sauces on the table.

Alex saw his mom mixed her favorite ketchup with mayonnaise and ketchup with honey mustard, Athrun's favorite. Alex did the same, following his mom, and tasted it. He felt like he died and went to heaven. The combination was a party in his mouth. He looked around and saw that his friends had faces of delight too from their parent's combo. He then went to try their sauce and his friends did the same. They all awed at each other's parent's sauces. It was truly heaven.

The adults all watched their children and couldn't help but laugh at them. They all took note that their children are learning off from them so they had better watch what they do. What they also notice is that Cagalli had been eating more food than she used to. Well, she does eat a lot and manages to maintain her figure, although her figure seems to be different for the past month. Maybe it was the dress she wore.

Dinner came to an end and everyone was now back to dancing and playing. Some of the couples were getting cozy by the fireplace, on the couch and outside the balcony. The snow began to fall again and that made the Christmas spirit come even more alive.

Cagalli sat near the fireplace with Athrun as she wanted to be warmer and that made Athrun worry if she was coming down with a flu, but Cagalli reassured her worried-wart husband that she was perfectly fine and just wanted to get cozy and warm with her husband. He hugged her from behind and had laid his hands on her tummy. He always loved doing that and Cagalli loved it all the time. It shows her that he cares and loves every part of her being and that he'll always be there to protect her. Even though they work together twenty-four-seven, three-hundred sixty-five days a year, they never got tired of each others presence. Cagalli laid back into his chest as Athrun leaned his cheek on the side of her face.

Suddenly, Alex went up to his parents and gave them a sad frowning look. Cagalli smiled at him and opened up her arms and Alex plastered on a gigantic smile and snuggled into his mother's embrace as Athrun embraced his precious ones into his arms. He loves being hugged by his mom and dad. It was special to him.

Alex suddenly jolted up with a shocked expression and ran off to Mana just before Cagalli had a chance to ask what was wrong. Alex and Mana went off somewhere and Cagalli and Athrun looked puzzling at each other. Alex then returned quickly with baby Yuuki in his arms and went back to his position with his parents.

"Now we're complete. Big hug!" said Alex.

His parents awed at him. He went to go get his little sister to complete the family. His parents knew that he'll be an excellent father one day and a great leader.

Suddenly, they heard a loud pounding knock at the door. Everybody went silent and all eyes went to the door. The adults were all smirking and Lacus gathered the children.

"I think the children should open the door."

The children were scared but when they looked at their parents faces, it told them that it was okay. So they proceeded to the door and opened it. What faced them completely shocked them.

"HO HO HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAVE YOU ALL BEEN GOOD THIS YEAR?!"

"SANTA!"

The adults wanted to laugh at Santa Claus, or more like Dearka. He dressed himself up really nicely. So nice that he almost looked real. It must be the job by Miriallia. She does have a taste about perfection.

What made the adults laugh even more is that Shinn was dressed as Rudolph and Yzak and Kira as Elves. For Yzak, it was either Santa or Rudolf. Did he really have a choice? Athrun didn't get to dress up this year, since last year he had to be an elf and Yzak got away with not dressing up at all.

Dearka's son's eyes were so wide and he was so hyper as well. "SANTA! SANTA! I WAS EXTRA GOOD THIS YEAR!"

"Were you? Let me check my list." Dearka pulled out a roll of list and adjusted his glasses. "Hmmm… Oh! I think I see your name on the nice list."

"Alright!"

"GATHER AROUND THE CHRISTMAS TREE FRIENDS! AND LET US ENJOY CHRISTMAS!!"

They all gathered at the large, heavily decorated Christmas tree by of course the children and adults. There were many, many presents underneath the tree and even more in Santa's red sack.

The children separated the presents to each other, to their parents, butlers and maids. They all got a gift for each other out from their own pocket money and of course their parents. Money was never an issue for any of the families. But they do set limits and budgets on things and always donate to charities.

Santa handed out presents from his red sack and all the kids got so excited. They ripped open their presents like savages and screamed in cheer at their gifts. They treasured all their gifts with their hearts.

The children all then wanted a piggy back ride from Santa and he was more than delighted to give them all a ride. Each child screamed in joy as Santa played with them. They cheered even more when they got to piggy back ride with Rudolph and the Elves.

Everybody enjoyed their gifts from each other and some were even embarrassed, laughed really hard and annoyed. Annoyed being Yzak. Adults love to tease each other. It's been that way ever since they all became friends. They all still acted the same and the only difference is that they have their own family now and had a little more responsibility. But they were nevertheless happy.

Suddenly, Athrun spoke aloud from his head that he still didn't get a present yet from his wife and that caught the attention from everyone in the room. The realization hit Alex's head that he didn't get some of his items on his wish list and went straight up to his mom, since she's the one who inspects the gifts before giving them out, and questioned her.

"Mommy, how come I didn't get some of the things on my wish list? And how come daddy doesn't have a present yet?"

Cagalli smiled at him. "Because some of the things on your wish list are not for your age or that I find too dangerous for you. Also, I don't want you to be spoiled with many things. Presents are bought according to what the giver wants or thinks you should have. You don't tell them what you want. What's the point of a surprise if you already know what's in it? Right?"

"Awwww… I forgot. Next time I won't ask for anything but a surprise…. But mommy…not even a toy Justice?"

"Nope."

Alex frowned at his mom, but then quickly got over it as he at least got most of the things he wanted and some things that he secretly wanted that he told no one about. His parents can read him like book. He cherished and was happy at what he can get. Not a lot of children gets stuff he has so even if he didn't get some of his stuff, he was okay with it as he knew how other children don't have what he does. That's why he donates some of his stuff, including clothes, to other children after he doesn't play or wear them anymore and personally wraps up the gifts for them and gives them a wonderful Christmas or for other occasions. He learned all that from the adults and storybook. It makes one wonder how a five-year-old understand all of this. Must be from his Coordinator genes.

Cagalli seeing that her son understood the situation, she bent down to his level and kissed his forehead as Alex smiled at his mother and hugged her.

"B..But where's my present?" Athrun asked and everyone laughed at him for being a baby.

Cagalli chuckled as she stood back up. She hugged Athrun and he returned the hug. She then placed a kiss on his lips and took a tiny step back from him.

Athrun watched his wife with puzzlement in his eyes. She then took both his hands in hers and placed it on top of her "so-called poofy dress" only to find that it wasn't poofy, but actually a slightly bulged tummy.

Everyone's eyes lit up and all the girls in the room squealed in delight. Some chuckled at the gawking Athrun. They knew something was up with Cagalli with her eating habits and her physical appearance. No one can hide anything within the group. They all notice things and secretly kept it to themselves until further investigations were made.

"Here's your present."

Athrun just stared at where his hands were with his mouth still opened. He was knocked out of unconsciousness when he felt his son pulling at his pant leg.

"Daddy, what's wrong? Is there something wrong with mommy?"

All Athrun could do was shake his head slightly still in a trance at his beautiful wife.

Cagalli laughed at him and shook her head slightly. He always gets like this whenever she got pregnant. Cagalli called out to Athrun out of his trance and he then shook himself back to reality. Everyone laughed at his reaction.

When Athrun got back to his composure, he took a deep breath and pulled his wife into a deep hug.

"I'm going to be a father again. YES!"

Cagalli laughed into his neck as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes you are and I'm going to be a mother again."

Athrun then pulled away from their hug but still had his hands around her waist. "When? When did you find out?"

"Four weeks ago. And no, no one knew. Not even Lacus or Kira."

He looked at the two mentioned names and they gave him a "I didn't know a thing at all" shrug. They were as surprised as well that Cagalli didn't tell them anything.

"I thought I saw you glowing and changing in the same time. I knew something was up."

"I put a lot of effort to conceal it. I have to say I did a good job."

Athrun hugged her again and then placed a deep, passionate kiss on her lips. He wanted to keep kissing her all night long but they had guests and children around. He'll have to continue this later. When he pulled away from the kiss he kissed her again and then her cheek and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so happy. This is the best present ever!"

"You always say you got the best presents ever."

"Well I do! Every present received is always the best and treasured deeply in my heart."

Cagalli smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

Cagalli smirked at him and instead of answering, she bent down to a worried and impatient Alex for forgetting he was there. She gave him a tight hug and a kiss and Alex put on a smiley face, blinking his big emerald eyes.

"Alex, you're going to have a baby brother soon."

Both Athrun and Alex's eyes sparkled as did everyone else.

Alex was so excited he jumped on his mom and hugged her deeply. He then faced her again and asked her a million questions at once.

"REALLY?! WHEN CAN I SEE HIM?! WHAT TOY SHOP DID YOU GET HIM FROM? I WANNA SEE! DOES DADDY KNOW WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE? CAN I TAKE CARE OF HIM? I WANNA SEE! I WANNA SEE!"

Everybody chuckled at the excited Alex. He's so innocent.

"You'll see him soon. You see, mommy has to eat healthy food and take good care of herself. Then a birdy will come and deliver the baby when I'm a very good girl."

"Like what Santa does?! I'll help too! I'll make sure mommy is a very good girl! Daddy will help too!"

Cagalli chuckled at her son. "I know you will. Right now, you're baby brother is in mommy's tummy. I have to keep him very warm and make sure that I don't get hurt anywhere. Can you help out and take care of your sister and the house work?"

"Yes! I'll be a very good boy! I'll even clean my own room by myself!"

"Alright! That's my little man. Now you go run along and go play with your friends."

"Okay!" But just before he ran off to tell his friends the good news, he hugged his mom's belly and talked to it. "You be good, baby brother. I'll protect you, Yuuki, mommy and daddy. When mommy is very good and you're good, then the birdy will come and let us see you." Alex kissed his mom's tummy and then went up to his dad. "Daddy, you have to help out too. We have a big job to do. I can't do all the work by myself."

"Of course I will. I'll do anything for you guys." Athrun bent down and gave him a hug and a kiss.

Alex then asked his dad, "Daddy….will I still be your special little guy?"

Athrun smiled at him. "Of course you will. You, your sister and your brother will always be my special little ones."

Alex smiled at his father and hugged him before running to his friends and telling them the good news. All his friends squealed in excitement. They started talking about what they could do to help out and what to play with him with and how to schedule who takes care of him and baby Yuuki. They then started to play with their gifts in the same time as they were talking about how to take care of their new-coming member of the family and baby Yuuki.

The adults all gathered around the expecting parents. They all congratulated them, hugged and shook hands with each other. They began discussing a baby shower, who's going to have another child next, and who's babysitting all the kids for a day. They all had certain times to take care of all the children at once all by themselves. It was the adults' way of having fun.

Everyone laughed and had a great time with each other. The girls scolded Cagalli for not telling them about her pregnancy and the guys teased Athrun for being clueless and even asked how he gets **it** all the time. A lot of teasing questions were asked at the two and they all laughed with each other even when they were blushing and embarrassed. They even discussed about all of them having children in the same time so they can be together when they grow up at the same age. It's a dream come true for the women but a nightmare for the guys. They have to endure the nine brutal months of their wives out of control hormones. The sanest one of the woman was obviously Lacus.

"This is the best Christmas ever."

"It's always the best when we're all here together as a family."

They all agreed as they watched their children running around laughing. Each picturing them as themselves when they were younger and reminiscing about the past when they were just mere teenagers and how they all grew up.

Lacus was holding a sleeping Yuuki and handed it to Cagalli gently. They all smiled at her as she was sleeping so peacefully. Cagalli kissed her forehead and Yuuki cuddled into her mother's chest and made a baby coo.

All the girls then whispered to their husbands and the men went red but were glad to hear it in the same time. They couldn't wait to expand their family as well. Sooner than they all expect it.

Athrun hugged Cagalli from behind and kissed her on the lips and then kissed his daughter on her forehead.

"I think we should celebrate."

Cagalli playfully elbowed him. "You dirty man."

"What? I know we occasionally do it, but this one is different. It's special."

"Keep talking about it and you'll never ever get any at all, even after our second son is born. But you're right, we should celebrate." Cagalli kissed Athrun. "I love you."

"I love you too. How did you know that I always wanted a big family?"

"What don't I know? And besides, I want a big family too." They kissed again.

"So do we!" The gang said and they all laughed.

"Merry Christmas everyone!"

"Merry Christmas!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** **Thank you all for reading! I hope you love it as much as I do! The French fries dip sauce in the fic is a true recipe! It's totally awesome! My siblings and I mix that all the time ever since we mixed it in McDonald's! It's delicious! Go and try some! The sauce works for practically any food! XD**

**I just love Christmas. The decorations are just so beautiful! It's snowing here with four inches so far and at -10 degrees! A giant snowstorm is headed our way in the weekend! WHOOOO!!!!! I love the snow! The ice might be a pain, but snow is here and that makes the holidays the merrier! It looks sooo awesome with my lawn lights out there shining on the snow which makes the lights spread. And the winter and fall clothes! It's always the best during those times! I love my old fashion European style duffle coat! Oh yeah, I gotta go take pictures of the decorated houses and Santa pics with my friends! AROOO!!!! :D**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL! AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE AN AWESOME**_**SNOWY**_**MERRY TIME! SEE YA LATER! **

**BTW! PLEASE DONATE ANY TOYS, CLOTHES AND NON-PERISHABLE FOODS! IT'S FOR A GREAT CAUSE! I cleaned out my garage in the summer just to look for things to donate. I reduced the box load by ten boxes! And all of that are just clothes! WOW! That's a HUGE step for me since I don't normally like to give away clothes and toys! LOL! :O**

**OMG! VK is totally intense right now! Two more episodes! BTW, I've written a fic of VK on my version of the ending. KYAAA! I hope I can post it up before the last episode of the show. :O**

**BTW, I'm going to Tokyo in Spring Break!!! YAHOOOOOOOO!!!! I'm gonna visit my uncle and his family! It's gonna be totally awesome! The cherry blossom trees, the festivals and everything there! Especially the hot guys! AROOO!!!! My wallet is gonna cry sooo hard. **


End file.
